Guilty Pleasure
by Lorack
Summary: Sakura has had a miserable day of screaming children what will she do to find some peace of mind?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because clearly I am not Japanese, unless they come in the six foot tall and blond variety?**

**Rated T for Teen....yeah I am a smart ass.**

It was pitch black when Sakura stumbled into her house, fell to her knees, and kicked off her shoes. Leaning against the door she contemplated falling asleep right then and there, but her nose insisted that she didn't.

_No, I want to be able to do something for myself today, or it will be all work, work, work and no play for this Shinobe._

The day had been terribly busy, never stopping and giving her a break. It had been full of laughter, tears, shrieks, and the non stop babble of small children. Tsunade, her ever loving teacher, had signed her up for yet another stint of baby sitting the crumb snatchers.

_Note to self, pawn it off on Naruto next time, he is so much better with kids then I am._

The intake of breath after sighing reminded Sakura once again that a bath was unavoidable. She had been a target for disaster all day. It has started with one of the kids jamming candy into her hair, another spilled ink all over themselves, and Sakura got it all over her hands cleaning it off the sniveling snot. Then there was the glue from art class, the sauce from lunch time, and the nastiness from a sick child. All this running around with one shy child that attached themselves to her calf and couldn't be convinced to let go.

_Maybe I should bring that up to Lee as a added training regiment. _

So now at the end of the day her clothes and hair smelled like sweet curried vomit.

_Move body. _

Sakura stood up, dropped her keys on the table, and started stripping off her clothes as she headed for the bathroom. Her body ached and pulled as she bent down to remove her pants.

_Damn, that kid today kept me off balance, I need to give myself a massage, but first a nice long soak._

Stepping into the bathroom she dumped her soiled clothes into the hamper, grabbed some bath salts, turned on the tub, and adjusted the temperature. While opening the container of bath salts, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and froze.

_How long have they been there?_

She looked at the two very distinct ink marks on her temples. Damn, she had been rubbing them all day with her ink stained fingers in hopes her headache would go away.

_Great this just makes my forehead stand out more, how depressing._

Her eyes burned, and her chest tightened as she fought back tears.

_No, Sakura, you can't cry, you just can't. Get your ass in the shower, wash off, then have a nice soak. When you get out you can have a glass of wine and relax._

Dumping the salts into the bath she watched the swirling dance of cloudy and clear water entranced. Still fighting the urge to cry, she mentally wrestled her emotions down as the scent of the bath salts in the steam billowed around her.

_Fight this girl, treat yourself after you're clean up, a little guilty pleasure never hurt anyone._

When she finally beat her emotions down to an acceptable level, she headed for the shower for a quick scrub. The tub was half full now, so she didn't have much time to dilly dally.

Washing herself with a brisk efficiency, Sakura hummed a little to chase off the lingering funk. She had plans now, and she wanted to be able to enjoy them.

The long soak in the mint scented tub was dreamy, and she almost fell asleep, but the need to pamper herself kept her going.

Sakura toweled herself off, and walked out to the kitchen to pour herself some wine. Glass in hand, she walked around the house to make sure all the windows were closed, and the curtains drawn tightly shut. This was her secret, and she would never let anyone, under pain of death, find out.

_I would never hear the end of it._

Lighting some candles, and getting out the massage oils she dropped the towel to the the floor, and concentrated.

A gorgeous male appeared in front of her. He was tall, strawberry blond hair fell messily over his piercing blue eyes, and his lips curled into a delicious smarmy grin.

_Every girl's dream._

Here was her masseuse for the night.

Her number one secret.

Sexy no Jutsu.


End file.
